The Archer with the Blades and Keys
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: Lucana was A young woman with lots of power and strength. Is she strong enough for what lies ahead. She is along lost realitive to Lucy Heartfilia. This Contains lots of Romance and SAO Soul Eater. Please don't hate this I am bad at summaries! :l
1. Chapter 1

**This is after the tenrou island scenario happened.**

 **I DON'T** **OWN FAIRY TAIL. I'm only 11 I would NEVER be as good as Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Prologue:

" Father its time for Fairy's Nightmare to END FOREVER!" I yelled slashing him with his own sword that he had just given me. "Now Cana!" I yelled, everyone in the secret Fairy alliance formed to cards and into my hand. I looked across the field the battle is over. Fairy Tail won against my father's despicable people. I can finally be free. I can do everything I want happily.

Now the story

I walked into Fairy Tail's guild hall, it was amazing. With my mother's Celestial bow at my side wit the arrows in my back, with My father's Holy sword, and my 12 zodiac keys. My mother said I had two sisters, she said one of them joined Fairy Tail. That was one of the reasons I am joining Fairy Tail. "Excuse me can I talk to the guild master please?" I said tapping a small blue-haired girl. " Oh! Sure right this way and up the stairs. Then It's the first door on the left." The girl answered pointing towards the steps. I walked in the directions the girl told me and I knocked on the door. "Come on in!" A voice said from inside. " Excuse me. Mr. Makarov, I have 46 friends, including me, who are all strong that wants to join Fairy Tail and I have them right here." I began, giving him a small stack of cards. "Okay you can join but I must warn you that you must be able to treat each other as family." Makarov sighed. "Before I go and get everyone's guild mark, can I ask you what this is?" I said showing him a smaller Fairy Tail guild mark the color of the rainbow. Master gasped at the sight of it "You have the Fourth Fairy spell Fairy Spirit" He said, he then shoed me off to get everyone's guild marks.

Downstairs, "Through the heavenly light shine the darkness!" I said then all the cards transformed to their human forms. I walked up to a beautiful white haired woman behind the bar and said "Do you know who gives out guild marks?" , the woman smiled "That would be me. My names Mirajane Strauss you can call me Mira though." She said. "Oh! Well then my name is Lucana Hearfilia and I have brought 46 new recruits." I responded. Mira tilted her head " You wouldn't happen to know Lucy Heartfilia?" she asked. " Well I have 2 sisters I don't know one of my sister's name I only know what she looks like" I said frowning. "Lucy Come here!" Mira yelled across the guild hall. As Lucy walked towards them, my other sister Asuna found me among all the cluster. I saw Lucy and knew immediately it was my mothers daughter, my eyes teared up I dashed to hug Lucy "Oh I can't believe it I get to meet my sister. I'm so glad were finally all under the same roof again." I sobbed. "Hey Luna, is this her? Are you okay?" Asuna asked, softly put her hand on my shoulder. "Yeah. Hello Lucy Heartfilia my name is Lucana Heartfilia you are my sister. This is Asuna Heartfilia-Yukki she is our sister." I announced smiling. "W-W-What are you talking about?" Lucy asked. "You ,luckily, left before we were born. Our father was a horrid mad man. Asuna and I are just lucky we were united to take him down. That aside, I'm the middle child. Yukki however is Mother Layla's daughter but was claimed by Step Mother Yukki and ,ugh, father. I count her as my REAL sister though." I babbled on about our life. " Are you really my sisters?" Lucy asked as she shivered. _She's obviously remembering something terrible,_ I thought. "Of course, we are." Asuna said happily. " I hate to interrupt but I still need to give you your guild marks, your the only two I haven't given one to." Mira said to me and Asuna. "Oh right, can I have a navy blue guild mark on my eye?" I asked, Asuna had a pink one on her neck. I wanted everyone to know I'm in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _At Lucy's house (Lucana and Asuna are staying )_

"So Lucy is there any kind of man in your life?" Asuna asked. Lucy got all red in the face. "Maybe. I don't know?" she yelled. "I bet it's that salmon haired man she was making gooey eyes at!" I commented slyly. "Shut up!" Lucy said. I cackled evilly. " Well what about you two huh. I saw Asuna flirting with a black haired swordsmen. And I saw Lucana making gooey eyes with the ice dragon slayer." Lucy retorted. " Well for your information I am dating Kirtito." Asuna taunted. " Well I am working on Haru!" Lucana tried to defend herself. Just the the window popped open and Kirtito, Haru, and the salmon haired boy jumped in. "NATSU!""KIRTITO!""HARU" Lucy, Asuna and I yelled in at the same time. They all laughed and whispered to each other. "You guys are going to late to the welcome party!" Natsu said suddenly. "Oh crap! We are going to be so freaking late!" Lucy shouted, darting off to her bathroom.

I have lighting quick speed skills that I learned from a book, so I used that to get ready quickly. When I was finished Lucy was finishing her hair and make up while Asuna had already requipped into a beautiful red and white dress that had a ruffle at the bottom. As for Lucy she wore a beautiful pink blouse and a pink skirt. And I am wearing a lovely teal half top and a teal miniskirt connected with chains. It was a little fancier than usual but I normally wear teal and chains anyway. When we were done which was about 15 minutes and walked out to the living room and saw that the boys were still waiting for us. Each boy held their hand out to a lady and we headed off to the guild. At the guild Mira was announcing that there was a drinking contest and all who wanted to participate were to be on the stage in 5 minutes. "I'm gonna win that just you wait and see! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled as he raced toward the stage. " We can let him win that! I've got to win it for Asuna!" Kirtito yelled to Haru. "Right!" he answered. Lucy, Asuna, and I all face palmed. "Men!" We groaned. By 5 minutes, almost half the guild was up there. " The canidates are Cana, Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Kirtito, Haru, Soul, Kid, Blackstar, Klein, Elfman, Lizbeth, Liz, Patty, Sakaki, Kenichi, my there are many of you, Mui, Honey- sempai, Spirit, Blair, and Shigura. The rules are simple, drink as much as you can without falling. If you fall your out." Mira explained as Lisanna, Kianna and herself set out plenty of drinks. After the drinks were all passed out "On your mark, get set, GOOOO!" Mira said. Time had passed most the guild past out when it was only up to Natsu, Kirtito, Haru, Gildarts and Cana were left. Suddenly Kirtito fell down followed by Natsu and Haru. The only people in the guild that were still here was Lucy, Mira, Asuna, and I. I sighed and started walking towards the boys gesturing for Lucy and Asuna to follow me. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If it was short SORRY! next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, Natsu, Haru, and Kirtito competed in a drinking contest.

* * *

Before heading home, Lucy, Asuna, and I agreed that if we if had to take them home we should get drunk too, then we won't remember anything. We poured ourselves about 10 glasses each and took the boys home. Lucy said that we should sleep in separate rooms in case of any events that others may not want to sleep. I took Haru to a room, he was my best friend, I dizzily fell onto the bed. Haru fell on the bed next to me. He seemed to be drifting to sleep, so I tried to get a blanket, it was freakishly cold, until he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Lucyny..." Haru slurred. He pressed me close to his chest. Even though he was an ice wizard his chest was so warm. So I curled into a ball and nuzzled into his chest.

Suddenly he put his hand up my shirt. "EKKK!" I yelled pushing away from him.

Asuna's POV

I hurtled home with Kirtito on my back. I hope Luna and Lucy are in luck I'm not. I went to a bedroom and laid Kirtito down on the bed and I got ourselves blankets and laid with him on the bed.

All of a sudden he grabbed me all around the waist. " Ehh. Kirtito!" I exclaimed as he hugged me tighter he started kissing my neck.

Lucy's POV

I have a terrible feeling about this, even so I don't want to remember. I carried Natsu to my bed and plopped him down. I know something is going to happen, I laid down under my blankets. I turned towards Natsu knowing he will warm me up.

Suddenly I felt a lot warmer, than usual. I realized what was happening, my clothes were being burned off.

Normal (Lucana's) POV

I Woke up the next morning happily, until I find that Haru is hugging me very tightly, and more importantly NAKED! I wasn't able to push away from Haru so I just laid there. I couldn't wake him up verbally because my mouth was muffled in his chest. I couldn't wake him up physically because he was tugging me to tightly. "Lu-nii-chan?!" a voice from outside of the room yelled. "MMMMMMMM!" I tried to respond. The door opened. "Mnggkods!" I tried to say. "You need help?" the voice said, it was Asuna. "JAWSTE HEWLOP MEVE!" I yelled. She put one hand on my arm and one hand on my leg. She tugged me hardly. I slipped out of Haru's arms and thud on the floor "Owwwww!" I groaned indignantly . " You needed 'hewlop', so I gave some. That aside I know you loooooovvvvvvvvvvve him." She said pointing to Haru. "Fine, Fine just get out he's still not wearing clothes. Your such a pervert, god. If you don't I'll tell Kirtito!"I yelled back. She dashed out of the room closing the door quietly and ran off. I smirked. Realizing I was still naked, I went and grabbed clothes and turned around. I saw Haru staring at me blankly. "Haru! Look away until I put my clothes on!" I yelled hotly. He turned his head quickly. I got dressed, I was feeling queasy too. "Ok I'll go out so you can get dressed. Pretend none of this happened." I said. "Agreed." He said, I walked out. "Hey guys I don't wanna go to the guild today. I feel all queasy." Lucy moaned. "Me too!' Asuna and I said together. "You guys are weird." Natsu exclaimed. "Shhhh! It's cause their woman." Kirtito whispered. "We heard that!" Lucy, Asuna and I yelled.

Just then all three of us ran to the bathroom to vomit. "You girls ok?" Haru asked as he walked into the bathroom. "What... baklgge... do you... bfdggh... think?" I yelled furiously. "Okay, Geez. I'm gonna go get Levy so she can take care of you guys while we're on a job to get you money." He said. "What! Why do got to leave us!" I wailed. "Yeah! Why are you being so mean!" Lucy wailed. "No, no it's not like that I swear! Guys I need help!" He yelled. "I'll go to the guild with you so we can get Levy-san!" I said happily. "What no your too sick!" He exclaimed. "Oh your mad at me. Why are you mad at me? I just wanted to go with you." I scoffed sadly. "WHATTTTTTT! No way, I'm not mad at you, your just sick." He said worriedly. " Really? Than I get to go." I said feeling happy. "Oh alright." He sighed. I jumped on his back. "Yay! Go my friend ride on like that wind." I shouted.

At the guild hall, "Levy-san!" I yelled. "Levy, I need your help. The girls are going crazy for some reason! I need to get them money so they can eat. So can you take care of them?" Haru asked Levy who was right next to the door. " Sure!" she replied.

At Lucy's house

It was a mad house. Haru carried me to the bed we were using and laid me down as I fell asleep.  
I woke up, ad looked around, my sisters were passed out on the floor as Levy was reading a symptoms book. "Levy-chan? Where'd Haru and the others go?" I asked sheepishly. Levy looked up from her book. "They went on a mission. We have to talk about something BIG!" she said cheerfully. I nudged Lucy and Asuna waking them both up. " Get up! Levy has news for us." I growled. "This may be a little much but you all are pregnant. I assume you know who it was." Levy announced bravely, "What!" We all said. "I'm dead serious." Levy said.

7 months later

At the guild hall, "Lucy when do you think we should tell the boys?" I asked. Haru deserved to know he was going to be a father. Natsu and Haru walked into the guild hall, they of course went straight to Lucy and I.

Then Haru took my hand and darted out of the guild hall. "Hey! Where are we going?" I yelled. " It's a surprise!" he said.

As we got there I was already out of breath. I went inside and it was a really fancy restaurant. I turned around to face Haru but he was already kneeling down. "Haru!" I breathed. "Lucana Heartfilia will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Haru asked. "Yes! There's also one thing you need to know that I've been dying to tell you." I said starting to get nervous. Haru tilted his head. "Your gonna be a father to my ba-" I cut myself off. I fell to the ground, "Luna!" I heard Haru call. I tried to respond but then everything went black.

When I woke up I saw that I was in the guild infirmary. I sat up and saw Lucy and Asuna in infirmary beds too. My belly cramped a lot, which was natural. I tried standing up but my legs were to weak. I shouted for Haru but instead Natsu and Kirtito came. "Where's Haru?" I asked. "He said that he didn't like you and that you should leave the guild." Natsu said sympathetically. "Why!?" I demanded. They both shrugged. "Where are my keys?" Kirtito handed me my keys. "Open gate of the Maiden Virgo!" When she appeared I started asking her questions. "What exactly happened?" I asked. "You had your baby and Haru was locked into a spell casted by someone in the guild. "Where's my baby!" I had demanded. "Levy has her right now. Would you like me to fetch her?" Virgo responded. "Yes please do." I said

By the time Virgo returned the whole guild except Haru and Ms. Medusa. Ms. Medusa must be up to this, I thought. "So what's her name?" Mira asked. "Her name will be Iritisay Airyfay Heartfilia. Where are Lucy's and Asuna's babies?" I asked. "Lucy's is right here. Her name is Nashi lait Heartfilia. Asuna is still in labor though." Levy said handing me Nashi. All of a sudden I heard Asuna gasp in pain. "Help her!" I said immediately. Everyone rushed to Asuna's side. Weakly I requipped sword that way I could use it as a cane. I wobbled over to Asuna and tried to enchant her so she wouldn't feel so much pain. It worked for a little while but then I fainted.

Once more I woke up in the guild infirmary on a bed cuddled with Nashi and Iritisay. I restored all of my magic powers. Leaving the babies in bed, I walked downstairs an saw a nightmare.  
Gray was all over Juvia, Gajeel and Levy looked they hated each other, (same goes for Bisca and Alzack, Romeo and Wendy, Elfman and Evergreen, any other Fairy Tail ships) , Gray and Natsu were all buddy like, This was seriously chaos. "What's going on?" I asked Mira. "Oh I don't know maybe the effects of the spell." A voice snickered evilly. I turned around to see my old 'friend' Ms. Medusa. " You evil witch!" I yelled, I requipped a sword and my bow, opened Leo, Aquarius, and Virgo, and I enchanted my self. " Oh you wanna throw down?"

* * *

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh you wanna throw down?" Luna cackled evilly. "Arrows Scyth!" Luna whispered. It surrounded Leo, Virgo, Aquarius and I that shot explosions at us. "Unf! Sharow fighter Skiadrum blast!" I yelled shining my sword toward her. "Arrow deflection!" she responded. sending it towards the infirmary. "No way!" I said. Shooting it back towards her.

After about 30 minutes they were both out of magic power. This was now a physical fight. I was to weak and large. I wouldn't manage to hold up. The guild was still there just watching the fight. "I mustn't give in." I declared. "Really? It looks like you can barely stand." Luna said mischievously. "If I can't fight then I have a guild who bare my guild's crest. Who will always be cheerful no matter what. Who will never give up. Who will fight for what they believe in. Will give their life for each other. Who believe the word comrade means family. Who will do anything for their family's happiness. Whose love bonds them together. Who will love each other with kindness and loyalty. That's what the name of Fairy Tail means! So If I shall fall, my guild will support me." I said determined to win. This however snapped the guild back to reality and saw me and Luna. "What's going on?" Lucy asked while I was barely standing. "She changed everything about the guild. She made everything terrible. It was a nightmare." I sobbed. "It's okay. Just tell me what hap-" Lucy was cut off by Luna attacking me. "Luna?!" Haru hissed. She had hit me hard throwing me against the wall. I knew I wouldn't stay on my feet for long. I tried to walk toward her too fight but she bolted toward me. "I shall show you NO MERCY!" She yelled not realizing they had snapped back into reality. I thought it was all over. That is until I wasn't hit at the time I calculated in my head. I looked up and saw that Haru had deflected Luna's attack. I was really happy, just then I stumbled to the ground. ""Lucana! are you okay?" Wendy said sliding toward me. "Sure Just beaten up. Don't worry though she used all her magic power." I told Wendy. "Okay. I'll tell Haru." She said heading towards Haru. "She's still strong and fast. Be careful!" I called after her. I just gave up. I blacked out.

Haru's POV

I glanced at Lucana. She was unconscious. Luna had made my best friend cry. I had to fight. I looked at my opponent and saw that she had cuts and bruises all over her. Lucana put up a good fight before she couldn't fight. "What do you think your doing? You can't protect HER! You have to love ME!" Luna yelled. "Well sorry. I can't love a woman who hurt the woman I love. She means the world to me and you made her cry!" I yelled pointing to Lucana. I attacked her with the strongest I have. "Your just lucky Erza is at the cake store!" I said shuttering. Luna was on the ground not able to move. I was satisfied.

Normal (Lucana's) POV

I woke up in Lucy's spare bedroom with Iritisay. I felt something kinda heavy asleep on my chest. I looked down and saw Haru clutching Iritisay and I tightly. "Haru Get OFF! Your so heavy!" I groaned. "Lucana. Stop moving." Haru mumbled. "If your gonna sleep on me than sleep with me!" I growled. He shifted around and move beside me putting Iritisay in between us. ""Happy?" Haru grumbled. "Yes. Yes I am." I snickered. I went back to sleep.

I woke up once again, this time next to Haru and Iritisay, as I heard whispering. I looked around and saw Lucy, Asuna, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Charle, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Happy. "They looooove each other" I heard Happy say. "Haru wake up!" I whisper-shouted. "I'm hungry so we're going to eat!" I moaned. I sat up and dragged him off the bed. "That's one way to do it." Wendy said. "Of course. When your hungry you get food. Unless you don't want to eat alone." I grinned. "Good for you Luca! Men need discipline." Erza said. "My name is Lucana." I said. "Well your new nickname is Luca!" Erza declared. I sighed. "Get up Lazy head!" I said kicking him in the face. "You better be awake by the time I'm done getting Iritisay ready." I said grabbing my child. "I think I'll start taking up lessons from you." Asuna said. "Good Idea! Let's have a sleepover with all of Fairy Tail women. Of all ages, of course." Erza said. She was staring at the new children heartfilias. "Sounds good to me. We can host it here." I said changing Iritsay's cloths. " Great it'll be tomorrow" Lucy said. "Good thing it's tomorrow because tomorrow is Dragon season day." Haru said. The sleepy head finally woke up. "Dragon season?" Wendy asked. "It's where Dragon slayers become extra clingy to their mates." Natsu explained swinging an arm around Lucy. "Oh so then if Erza and Mira are there Dragon slayers won't be able to lay a hand on us." I said "Yup" Haru said. I shoed everyone out so I could change. Haru refused to leave. "Fine then turn around while I get dressed!" I growled.

We got ready and headed to 8island for lunch. "So remember, before all the craziness, you said you would be my girlfriend?" Haru asked. I remembered it. "Yeah, why?" I said taking a bite of my steak. "Well, you said I was the father to your baby. When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" Haru questioned. "I found out about 8 months ago. I didn't tell you because ... I was afraid of your reaction." I said. "I understand. But will this make, you know, us different?" Haru asked worriedly. I knew what he meant. "No, this won't make it different." I said soothingly. I saw his shoulders relax. Just then I felt magic surging through me. I winced in pain and gasped in shock as I heard Mother's voice. "Dear Daughter I have chosen you to inherit my power. Of the Element Dragnon slayer. Use this power to protect your family." mother said in my head. A markings appeared on my arms. "Mother! Why!" I whimpered. "Lucana!" Haru exclaimed. He picked up Iritisay and picked me up. He walked toward the cashier and paid. He took me home while I whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you'll be okay to go to the big sleepover?" Haru asked me worriedly. "I'm sure I'll be fine, besides Wendy will be there in case anything goes wrong." I said trying to reassure him. "Alright. You promise?" He said. "Yes! Now stop worrying and help me pack!" I snapped. "Fine. But it's my job to worry over you, because your my girlfriend." He said proudly. "Yes, I know. But still the sleepover is in an hour and I don't have everything packed." I said. "Okay. I'll let you rest while I pack your stuff." Haru said. "This is why I love you. You always do things I do without complaining." I said. "Of course that's only one thing there's a million reasons I love you." I added. "Yeah I love you for a million more reasons." Haru said grabbing my stomach. I heard a wailing sound from Iritisay's crib. "Oh look, she's awake." I said moving toward her. I cradled her in my arms and soothed her my humming a song. "Are you okay?" Haru asked. I frowned and snapped" Yes I-" "That's not what I meant you seemed worried." Haru interrupted. "Oh that. Well I'm just worried about Asuna. She's been different since she lost her baby." I said sadly. "Can you please finish packing my stuff I have to feed her." I said turning to Haru. I wanted to change the subject. "Yes, how long do we have left to pack?" Haru said putting my clothes in a suitcase. "We have about 45 minutes." I said looking at my watch. I adjusted myself to start feeding Iritisay.

Haru finished packing my stuff about 15 minutes later, just as Iritisay finished her meal. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Haru asked as Iritisay and I headed out the door. "I'll be fine! Don't destroy Lucy's house!" I replied hoping that he wouldn't destroy Lucy's house. I walked along the river and met up with Lucy and Asuna, who had left earlier to help Erza and Maka, at the guild. Then Maka, Erza, Asuna, Lucy, Nashi, Iritisay and I walked to Fairy Hills together. "So who's dorm is it?" I asked. "We'll sleep in my dorm but we are going to be in everyone's dorm. " Erza replied. "That's great, so Wendy will be there too right?" I asked hopefully. " Is there anything wrong?" Erza asked. "What! NO! I... I'm fine Haru was just worrying!" I said innocently. It wasn't completely lying, I never told anyone that I have newly found power but Haru was still a worry bug. " If you insist..." Erza said. I, obviously, had not convinced her.

* * *

When we got to Fairy Hills, "Ahh! Here at last!" Lucy said stretching. "Yeah after diner we will chill out in Juvia's room and play truth or dare. After that we will talk about boys in Ever's room. Then we'll talk about our deepest secrets in Levy's room. Then we'll talk about how to care for children, including men that act like children, in Wendy's room. And lastly we will sleep in my room." Erza finished. "Got it. Are the others here yet?" I asked. Erza walked in the lobby. "Nope, we're the first." Erza said. "Okay we'll gossip till about 6 or until everyone shows up then we will eat dinner." Erza added.

"Yeah has anyone had anything interesting happen?" Lucy asked sinking in a couch, just as Wendy walked in. I thought if I should tell them about my new power. It was silent for a while. "Romeo asked me out!" Wendy blurted. "Really!?" Everyone gasped. "Yes, just yesterday." Wendy said. "What did you say?" Asuna asked teasingly. "I ... um... I sorta, well maybe said yes" She answered shyly. "I think you'll be fine." Asuna said. "Any other news?" Erza asked. "I have found myself strong before but now I have another power that was given to me." I began. "What do you mean? You already have enchantment magic, celestial spirit magic, and requip magic. Now you have ANOTHER magic?" Asuna said in disbelief. "I was told so by mother. I was eating out with Haru and then mother came to me with the power of an element dragnon slayer." I said. Levy and the others had arrived. "A dragnon slayer?" Levy said thoughtfully. It took about 5 minutes to click in Levy's brain. "Oh! I read about Layla Heartfilia being the world's greatest wizard with elemental dragnon slayer magic. I have a book in my room. Wait here while I go get it." Levy said finally. "I don't know how to use this magic. I wish she chose one of you to have this magic." I groaned. "Magic Release!" I said as I let my magic flow from my magic keeper. Then Erza, who was standing, staggered as well as the others who were standing. "See! All this will do is weaken my friends." I complained. "Maybe, but it'll weaken your enemies." Erza added. "Maybe..." I trailed off. "Magic hidden" I said.

I watched as Levy ran in with a book in her hand. "I got it! She controlled the four main elements fire, water, earth, and air. She used all dragon slayer secret arts from those elements. She used some original moves too. She was a dragNON slayer because Elementa, the dragon that raised Layla, was a dragon god." Levy announced reading quickly from a book. "That's amazing magic. And I know why she chose you." Lucy and Asuna said in unision. "Really?" I asked. This had taken me by surprise. "Yeah. She chose you because your stronger than both of us. You've been in way more pain than us. You slayed Fairy's Nightmare. You saved the guild. You actually are the perfect image of a warrior. Your amazing!" Mui said. "No! No! No! I'm not all that. I'm the complete opposite of that description." I exclaimed. "You can't deny it forever." Tsubaki said. Mira walked out with a trays of food in her hands. Let's head to the dining hall and finish the conversation.

At the dining hall, "I really don't think so." I said finally. "No! We think your perfect for this power." Maka said. I sighed "Tomorrow we will have an all girls training session." Mira added. "Okay." I mumbled.

After diner, "Let's go to Juvia's room where we will play truth or dare." Asuna said. We walked together to Juvia's room. When we got there we saw that it was filled with gray dolls and merchandise. "Truth or dare Lucy?" Asuna said immediately. "Truth." Lucy said. "Is it true that you kissed Natsu all the time before you got together?" Asuna asked mischievously. Lucy's face went completely red. "I may have kissed Natsu once or twice. Or 5 or 10 or a lot of times." She admitted. "How shameful." Wendy said. "Luca. Truth or dare?" Lucy went on. "Dare" said determinedly. " I dare you to run to my house and go in your room, lie on the ground and when Haru comes say your having a heart attack. Act like it too." Lucy said. "Fine!" I groaned. I darted out of the window and rolled down the hill. I got to Lucy's house and jumped on the roof. I saw that Haru was heading to the room. I quickly opened the window and lied on the floor. I heard the door click and I clutched my heart and started breathing heavily. "Haru... (gasp)... having... (gasp)... heart... (gasp) attack" I said as I exaggerated. Haru knelt down and kissed me. "It's not good to worry me like that!" he whispered, pulling away from my lips slightly. Then his lips went back down onto mine. His hands shifted around my body. I suddenly lost conscience of my body as I started draping my hands around his body.


End file.
